


Unfinished Business

by spookyviolet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyviolet/pseuds/spookyviolet
Summary: Harriet vai se mudar e Louise está desesperada com medo de perder a amizade ou ainda se ela deve mesmo se declarar para a garota.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	Unfinished Business

Eu não poderia mais viver assim, não poderia mais viver com essa dúvida insuportável que me comia por dentro e assombrava cada minuto que eu passava com ela, eu precisava resolver isso o mais rápido possível, antes que seja tarde demais.  
Há meses que eu estou me torturando pensando em quais seria a reação dela se eu contasse o que eu sinto, será que ela se sente do mesmo jeito? Será que é tudo apenas amizade? Será que tudo vai mudar quando eu contar para ela? De qualquer forma tudo vai mudar depois desse verão, e é quase certo que eu vou perder ela para a distancia da mesma forma que eu perdi Zoey. Relacionamentos à distancia nunca formar meu forte de qualquer forma.  
Pronto, está resolvido! Se ela me rejeitar não será tão dolorido, já que eu vou perder ela de qualquer forma. É melhor eu falar logo do que passar anos remoendo meus sentimentos.  
Suspirei fundo colocando as mangas do moletom vermelho no meu rosto. Merda, o moletom ainda está com cheiro dela, apesar de agora ser meu eu ando tanto com ela, se não deveria me surpreender por ele ter o cheiro dela. Meu coração estava acelerado diante da minha decisão.  
Tomei um banho com água fria numa tentativa inútil de me fazer despertar e afastar o nervosismo. Troquei de roupa para um simples short preto e uma blusa do The Rolling Stones, sem perceber que ela era similar à que ela estava usando quando nos conhecemos.  
As ruas que levavam até a sua casa estavam desertas, o que me deixava ainda mais nervosa, era quase como se eu esperasse que alguma criança travessa jogasse uma bola na minha cara para que eu tivesse a desculpa perfeita para mim, a perfeita desculpa para que eu não tivesse que fazer nada. Mas eu não me desculparia se eu deixasse essa oportunidade passar.  
Chegando em seu prédio, eu toquei o interfone, mas ninguém atendia. Que inferno! Eu deveria ter avisado a ela que eu iria para sua casa, no meio do meu nervosismo todo eu esqueci desse pequeno e vital detalhe.  
\- Oi? – Gemma, a irmã de Harriet, falou no interfone quando eu estava quase desistindo.  
\- Oi Gem! É Louise, Harriet está?  
\- Tá sim, pera aí  
\- HARRIET! LOUISE NO INTERFONE – Gemma gritou sem nem tentar a conversa  
\- Avisa que eu tô descendo – Harriet falou, fazendo meu coração e mãos gelarem  
\- Ela disse que já tá descendo  
\- Tá  
Depois de alguns minutos, Harriet finalmente apareceu. Ela estava usando uma jardineira jeans claro e uma blusa amarela mostarda, com seus longos cabelos presos em um coque frouxo. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca.  
\- OI! – Falei cumprimentando-a com um sorriso.  
\- Oi – Ela falou andando em minha direção. Agora que ela estava mais perto pude notar que ela estava com uma aparência cansada, como se ela tivesse acabado de acordar.  
\- Te acordei? – Falei preocupada  
\- Nah, eu já tinha acordado faz algum tempo, não tô dormindo bem, sabe? – Ela falou me olhando nos olhos e soltando uma das mãos do portão e se afastando, me dando entrada para o prédio.  
\- Por que? – Falei enquanto andávamos em direção à um banco que ficava nos fundos do prédio.  
\- Essa mudança está me consumindo, eu não queria me mudar, minha mãe me prometeu que vamos voltar no natal, mas sei que é mentira – Ela falou soltando seu cabelo e o bagunçando um pouco com a ponta de seus dedos.  
\- Sei como é... Eu também não queria que você se mudasse – Falei colocando minha mão direita na sua coxa, e sem querer me movendo para mais próximo dela.  
Ela me olhou rapidamente nos olhos devido ao contato inesperado e falou:  
\- Eu só queria que ela entendesse o quão desgastante é para mim se mudar o tempo todo, assim que eu me familiarizo com uma cidade, assim que eu encontro amigos de verdade, ela inventa de se mudar. Tudo por quê? Por dinheiro? O que é mais dinheiro em comparação à felicidade de seus filhos. Se nós estivéssemos sem dinheiro como antes eu ficava calada, mas ela tem um emprego bom, não faz sentido se mudar assim – Ela falou olhando para baixo.  
\- Isso é uma merda  
\- Sim...  
\- Eu vou sentir a sua falta – Falei finalmente, e ela virou o rosto para mim com expressão triste.  
\- Eu também... Claro que eu vou ficar aliviada de não ter ninguém bagunçando meu cabelo todos os dias – Ela me respondeu, agora com um sorriso de divertimento no rosto.  
\- Eu?! Eu não bagunço seu cabelo! – Falei me fazendo de sonsa enquanto me aproximava dela para bagunçar seu cabelo.  
\- NÃO – Ela gritou rindo e se afastando de mim.  
Eu me aproximei dela, até que ela estivesse deixada no banco, e continuei me aproximando mais, até que meu nariz estivesse encostado no dela, eu conseguia sentir o seu hálito. Ficar assim tão próximo dela era uma experiencia transcendental, naquele momento nada mais importava.  
\- Não vai mais bagunçar meu cabelo?  
\- O que?  
\- Meu cabelo...  
\- Então você gosta? – Falei tentando me recuperar, mas ainda estava com dificuldades, pois ainda estávamos muito próximas.  
\- Não...  
\- Então você não ficaria chateada se eu nunca mais bagunçasse seu cabelo?  
\- Claro que não  
\- Não ficaria?  
\- É...  
Ela se mexeu um pouco, mas devida a nossa distancia isso foi suficiente para nossos narizes roçarem e para eu criar coragem e a beijar. Eu já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes eu fantasiei sobre esse momento, mas nada nunca iria me preparar para esse momento. Seu gosto era doce, ela parecia surpresa, não fazendo nada no começo, mas logo ela se entregou, e me puxou mais para cima dela, enquanto me beijava com vigor. Eu a beijava como se esse fosse o nosso ultimo primeiro beijo, aproveitando bem o momento e cada detalhe com medo dela mudar de ideia a qualquer segundo.  
Mas foi quando ela me prendeu entre suas pernas que eu soube que a partir dali não haveria como voltar a ser o que éramos antes e que ela não mudaria de ideia, era como se ela estivesse esperando isso há tanto tempo como eu. Fiquei feliz por ter decidido vim para casa dela e resolver esses negócios inacabados.


End file.
